Such A Fine Line Between Love And Hate
by AngelForDemon
Summary: Megstiel fic which begins from "Abandon All Hope" and follows Supernaturals storyline, ofcourse adding thing or two. Meg and Castiel are natural enemies, but what happens when they manage to mix up love and hate? English is not my nativelanguage, so please try to forgive me my typos and other mistakes
1. Abandon All Hope

Abandon All Hope

She had never seen an Angel before. Sure everyone talked about these feathery jackasses, who wanted Lucifer, her father dead, but this was her first face to face meeting with one. Meg walked towards her creator, smiling. She glanced at Heavens bitch, which was trapped in ring of fire, with smirk on her face. Castiel. She had heard angel used the name Castiel. Meg was sure he would love to kill her right now, brutally. His eyes were full of hate. _Don't be angry Feathers; it doesn't go with your heavenly goodness, _demon laughed in her mind.

"I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" Meg turned to Lucifer leaving wingnut on his own peace, even though she wanted to rip his wings off feather by feather.

"Leave them alone", Lucifer said rubbing his chin, thinking.

"I-I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we..." Meg stammered, what wasn't like her at all. She was strong, and didn't let anything scare her, but in front of her father she turned into a little, useless cockroach. Or at least it felt like it.

"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason", Lucifer answered placing his both hands at her face, petting her. Meg looked at him, with respect, forgetting all her doubts.

"Well Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind? Meg stays here looking after you. I don't want you little angels ruining my plans", Devil laughed, mockery in his voice, and disappeared leaving two fallen to talk about their feelings.

Demon swirled around the ring of fire and you could see the confidence in her face. _Too bad he's an angel. I'd be happy to screw that feathery ass, _she laughed out loud. Castiel raised his head and was now looking at her. "You seem pleased", he said with his low voice. Meg could feel something vibrating inside her when he spoke. Her eyes met his and she almost felt uncomfortable under those staring eyes. "We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe", she smiled and took a little break just to see his reaction. _If looks could kill._ "Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven Clarence!" She got his attention. Angel stared at her, straight and deep into her eyes.

"Strange, because I heard a different theory, from a demon named Crowley", Castiel said and was very satisfied when he saw Meg stiffening, immediately. He got her suspicions up.

"You don't know Crowley", she answered, wanting to defend her believes, her father.

"He believes Lucifer's just using demons to achieve an end, and then, once he does, he'll destroy you all", if he was ever going to smile, now would be the perfect time. He'd gotten under her skin. But no, he kept his face serious.

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your God may be a deadbeat but mine, mine walks the Earth", demon got her confidence returned and her usual self-conscious smile was back.

Suddenly Meg felt a hard hit at her back and flew through the fire, into Castiels arms. _That son of a bitch! Played with telekinesis, little wimp._He had imperceptibly managed to loosen bolt of the pipe above them and got it free, which ended slamming her. Angel pressed his palm to her forehead and was ready to smite her. But nothing happened. She started laughing. They were tightly pressed against each other and Meg couldn't argue she didn't enjoy it a little, in a twisty way.

"You can't gank demons can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?" She teased him, pressing her hip harder against his.

"I can do this", Castiel said leaning closer, as if he was about to kiss her. For a second she thought he was really going to. _Oh you kinky bastard. _But before she knew it, he threw her down across the fire. She screamed, it hurt so fucking bad. He walked across her back, using her as a bridge and without looking back, leaved the room.

Meg finally got herself dragged away from the fire. She breathed heavily, and turned to her back with her last powers. Her host body was severely burned and it hurt like hell. Wound didn't heal as quickly as it was supposed to, probably because of the angelbeverage. She just laid there for several minutes, until she decided to get up. Demon wiped the dust from her clothes and checked her damages. _If you ruined my meatsuit, I swear to God… _But it would probably leave just a few scars, at least she hoped so. It's so damn annoying to find a new body. "Oh Feathers, see you soon", she smirked and vanished.


	2. We have 99 Problems

**We Have 99 Problems**

Meg leaned against a tree and observed what was happening. _What the Hell are you doing in a LIQUOR store, Clarence_, she thought curiously. She switched weight from leg to another, trying to find a better view. Angel grabbed a bottle and drank it in just few seconds. Meg couldn't help but laugh when he went to a second bottle, then third, fourth and kept continuing. _That's an excellent example of an Angel of the Lord..._ Castiel sat down for a moment, staring in front of him. It seemed as if his thoughts wasn't even in this world anymore, he was desperate. And Meg of course saw a perfect chance to go and fuck with him.

"Oh you've fallen deep, deep down Feathers", Meg smirked as she jumped to sit on a counter, keeping good distance from that angry angel. Castiel slowly turned his head towards a voice he recognized.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a very angry tone.

"I heard here's quite a show going on. Couldn't miss", she answered. "So, daddy didn't come to save your sorry ass? I guess my daddy's better than yours."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" angels eyes narrowed as he stood up. He took a step closer to her. Meg tilted her head, keeping that self-conscious smile in her face.

"Can't handle the truth? You have no chance winning this war. You angels are going to be our slaves. And if we find God, Lucifer will cut his head off and hang it on the wall, baby. Me again, I want some other parts to remind me of our victory.." she slowly got down so she would have better chances on running away. She played with her life, but screwing with him was way too fun.

Her preparing didn't help her though, because it took just second until she found herself between a wall and an furious angel. Castiels hand was on her throat and he slowly strengthened his hold. But just to annoy him a little more, she kept a snarky smile on her face.

"Oh, you get me so turned on when you get all rough", she placed her finger to his chest, sliding it lower. Angel grabbed her hand and slammed it to a wall so hard it cracked. Demon moaned from pain. He lifted her hands above her head and held them painfully. Their faces were close to each other, way too close. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips almost touched, and Meg wanted so bad to lean just a little bit more to him. But then he disappeared._ He fucking disappeared_. Meg felt frustration taking over her. She rubbed her wrists, which were finally free. They still ached, but it didn't matter. She was so angry, angrier than she was when he had thrown her into flames.

Castiel answered to Sams call and found them in Blue Earth, Minnesota, where they had convinced members of the Sacrament Lutheran Militia to take them in. He appeared, drunk and cranky, to help the Winchesters who were dealing with a prophet, or at least that's what they thought. He and Sam were just discussing about Leah not being a prophet, when Dean walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?", Dean wanted to know, since because of certain reasons he had needed little more time to arrive than usual.

"On a bender!" Castiel snapped. Dean's eyes widened from disbelieve.

"Did he - did you say "on a bender?"" he asked. Sam thought the whole situations was kind of entertaining."Yeah, he is still pretty smashed. But we have a bigger problem... Leah is not a real prophet," his face got more serious.

"Well, then what is she exactly?" Dean wondered

"She's a whore", Castiel blurted. Thank god that was also the real case, Leah was the Whore of Babylon, but in that moment he thought about someone else than Leah. He thought about that demon, whom he hated, but whom was so alluring at the same time. He thought about her body against his...

"Wow, Cas, tell us what you really think."


	3. Bad Encounters

** Bad Encounters**

_Takes place right after Swan Song_

* * *

Blood runs through mans back while Meg makes another scar, now into his neck._ One, two three..._ She counts all 25 bruises. She's sitting on top of his lifeless body and turns her head. _One, two, three..._ She looks all the 15 corpses around her. Her eyes show emptiness of her thoughts while she stays there, not moving at all, about two hours. Again, she has lost the lead of her life. Lucifer's back in the box, there's no way bringing him back. Demon has absolutely no idea what to do now. Well, except killing as many humans she can.

She was planning on staying there few more hours, when she heard a wing fluttering just couple meters away from her. Meg squeezes her fists so hard they start to bleed.

"Heard you're on a killing spree, decided to stop it... " Castiel starts to speak with his low voice, taking step closer to her. "But I see your self-pity already did the job for me."

Meg utters a little laughter. Not a sarcastic or grinning laugh as usual, but a laugh that is supposed to hide all the anger inside of her.

"Oh I don't think your in much better place. You couple of pansies lost Michael and Sam. So I'd say.. It's a win-win. See I get my kinks out of thinking all the things Lucifer is doing to sweet little Sammy, right now," she gets up, but doesn't even glance towards the angel. Castiel stays quiet, but Meg can feel the stare, full of hate, at her back.

"Just gonna stand there? Don't have balls to kill me? I always knew you're a wimb, but really?" She now slowly turns so she can see him. _Hot as always, can't deny._

"I don't need to kill you," he walks closer to her. "See I already have a plan to get Sam out of there, but Lucifer.. He's going to rot in the pit forever. Of course until we find a way to kill him and then we'll, how did you say it, cut his head off and hang it on the wall," he is now just a step away from her.

_Dishonoring personal space again Feathers._ They're now staring at each other. She tilts her head, lifts her eyebrow, bites her lip. And bunches him in the rib, which then allows her to take another swing on his face. Castiel takes couple steps back. She did have strength, he had to admit.

"You think that's wise?" he asks.

"Let's see.. Oh, I don't care", Meg answers and gives him a kick straight in to stomach. Angel flinches a little and moves his hands to a painspot. Castiel takes a look at her, then swings his hand. Demon rams into the wall and drops on the floor. After few seconds of pain she opens her eyes just to see Castiel on top of her. He grabs her throat.

"Learn your place, you little insect", he presses her harder against the floor. That's when Meg gets a chance and knocks him over to his back and flings her leg to his other side so she can climb on top of him. She is now sitting, astride, on his lap, holding his hands pressed against the floor. _You must like this,_ she grins, since he could easily get himself out of the situation. Hell, he could easily smite her right now.

"Poor Clarence, I know exactly where my place is. Question is, do you know yours?" She whispers in his ear and vanishes.


End file.
